The Last Assassin Series
by sieg2013
Summary: Cerita ini berfokus pada Shimasaki Mayumi untuk mencari kekasih yang menghilang, Kirigaya Satoru. Dia bersama ex-kelompok Assassin mencari kebenaran dan mereka harus menghadapi 13 dewa dewi Olympus yang dipimpin oleh Jupiter. Selain itu, chip yang dipegang bersama Satoru masih misteri. Apakah Shimasaki bisa mendapatkan chip sekaligus menyelamatkan kekasihnya?
1. Chapter 1

Genre: Sci-Fi, Drama

Rate: T

Disclaimer: God of War Series &amp; Ubisoft (Assassins Creed Series)

Chapter 01

Malam yang berat bagi Shimasaki Mayumi.

Mayumi selesai mengerjakan tugas khusus dari dosen di mana beliau harus meninggalkan Oxford University untuk melakukan penelitian di Italia mengenai tata hukum dan aturan pada masa medieval atau abad pertengahan. Sampai-sampai, Mayumi lebih sering begadang dan nyaris mengalami insomnia.

Gadis itu tidur pulas sampai dia mengalami mimpi buruk. Dia melihat ada kejadian yang membuatnya ketakutan sekaligus mengerikan. Dia melihat Satoru terjun dari atap hotel dan tercebur ke dalam dasar laut, hingga sulit bernafas. Mayumi mencoba untuk menolong Satoru, tetapi dia tidak sampai memegang tangannya. Dia melihat di tangannya, ada sebongkah besi yang mirip seperti jangkar hingga membuat Satoru kesulitan untuk berenang.

Kemudian, Mayumi menangis keras di mimpinya hingga dia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, dengan napas tidak karuan. Mayumi yang selama ini tegar dan semangat tiba-tiba dikejutkan mimpi buruk yang mengerikan. Rambutnya yang sekarang disemir berwarna blonde dan rambutnya panjang, Tangan kirinya mengenggam lengan kanan, sementara tangan kanannya memegang wajahnya yang ketakutan, mirip seperti dikejar oleh setan.

Mayumi menoleh jam weker di rumahnya, ternyata pukul 02.48 dini hari. Suasana kota di London terasa sepi, gelap gulita dan nyaris tidak ada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang melewati pinggir jalan rumah miliknya. Apalagi, kamarnya berduaan dengan adiknya, Mayuri yang sedang tertidur lelap sambil memeluk guling miliknya. Mayumi pasti memperkirakan kalau Mayuri pasti sedang kencan sedang Koichirou, kakak Asuna. Walaupun begitu, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Satoru. Dia membuka selimutnya, dan terlihat bahwa kakinya gemetar tidak seperti biasanya. Dia mencoba menghubungi pacarnya tersebut, namun tidak bisa karena telpon tidak diangkat. Dia sms kepada Satoru, tetapi tidak dibalas. Mayumi bertanya-tanya ke mana perginya Satoru.

"Satoru…apa yang terjadi padamu?" kata Mayumi dalam hati.

"Kenapa perasaanku jadi gelisah begini? Di mana Satoru?" kata Mayumi terus meracau hingga dia membuka pintu belakangnya.

Mayumi menghirup udara sejenak sebelum tidur. Biasanya, ayahnya Shimasaki Tooru selalu membacakan dongeng tentang pahlawan, sejarah dunia maupun motivasi untuk membangkitkan semangat dalam diri Mayumi dan Mayuri supaya selalu berpikir ke depan alias move on. Namun, untuk urusan cinta, dia sulit untuk move on. Pasalnya, dia terlanjur sayang kepada Satoru, dan tidak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja. Dia terlalu baik baginya, hingga Satoru mengorbankan nyawa untuknya. Tetapi, dia tidak melakukan apapun selain mengincar masa depan, seperti karier. Yang dia butuhkan, adalah mengejar cita-cita bersama Satoru.

"Aku harus istirahat. Mungkin, Cuma feelingku saja yang gelisah. Siapa tahu, besok aku hubungi nomornya, dia baik-baik saja," kata Mayumi dalam hati memberi semangat untuk dirinya yang dirundung gelisah.

Akhirnya Mayumi memutuskan untuk tidur setelah dia menghirup udara bebas di luar. Dia menutup pintunya, dan berjalan ke tempat tidur. Dia mengenakan selimut, dan berdoa semoga Satoru baik-baik saja di sana. Angin yang masih meniup membuat tubuh Mayumi merasa lebih rileks alih-alih AC dinyalahkan dekat kasur samping kiri. Kemudian, dia memejamkan mati di dalam kesunyian yang indah dan nyaman di pulau kapuk.

~o0o~

Keesokan harinya, Mayumi terbangun, dan melihat jam weker. Ternyata, pukul 07.06 pagi. Untungnya, Mayumi sedang off kuliah dan kerja. Dia sekarang kuliah di Oxford University bersama Mayuri walaupun berbeda jurusan. Dia mengambil jurusan Hukum karena dia menentang kebijakan seperti tuduhan masyarakat kepada pelaku yang terbukti tidak bersalah. Dia miris jika para polisi menangkap orang tua tanpa mengetahui pokok permasalahannya terlebih dahulu, sehingga dia tergerak di bidang hukum supaya hukum di Jepang harus lebih tegas mengenai tuduhan maupun pembunuhan. Selain itu, Mayumi pandai bergaul dengan siapapun serta jago menggunakan naginata, tombak kesayangan miliknya yang dipajang di ruang tamu.

Bagi masyarakat Inggris yang masih belum paham soal naginata, menanggap itu hanya dekorasi semata. Namun, bagi orang Jepang, hal itu memang diperlukan jika salah satu keluarga berlatih menggunakan tombak tersebut. Naginata miliknya cukup panjang, sekitar 12 cm, ujung lancip di bagian atas dan melengkung di sebelah kiri. Mayumi sering latihan di luar jika tidak ada orang di sekitar. Dan juga, dia menggunakan senjata itu untuk menakut-nakuti orang yang berani mengancam kepada dirinya dan adiknya. Untuk itulah, dia terus berlatih supaya dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dari bahaya.

"Nee-chan, ayo makan. Aku sudah siapkan makanan untukmu," kata Mayuri

"Gomen, Mayuri. Aku ketiduran lagi," kata Mayumi dalam kondisi setengah sadar. Maklum saja, dia mengenakan piyama kuning yang bermotif beruang dan rambutnya masih acak-acak.

"Ketiduran lagi? Iya udah cepat mandi sana. Habis itu, kita jalan-jalan keluar. Aku ingin kita beli pakaian untuk besok." Kata Mayuri sambil memasak sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

Beda halnya dengan Mayuri yang selalu memperhatikan penampilan. Dia selektif sekali soal fashion maupun rambut. Bahkan, dia sekali-kali memperingatkan kakaknya untuk memperhatikan kedua hal yang berbau cewek supaya satoru tertarik kepadanya. Namun, Mayumi tidak menggubrisnya. Satoru memang lebih suka natural saja, tanpa harus diberi make up maupun aksesoris lainnya. Jadi, mau tidak mau Mayuri memaksa mayumi untuk merias dengan bedak tipis. Alhasil, saat di perjalanan, Mayumi merasa tidak nyaman date dengan Satoru.

"Beli baju? Gak mau ahhh," kata Mayumi menolak malas.

"Nee-chan! Tidak boleh begitu! Kalau Satoru batalkan karena pakaianmu, bisa-bisa kencanmu batal lho!" kata Mayuri memperingatkan Mayumi untuk peduli soal fashion.

"Hahahaha. Aku tidak mau!" kata Mayumi menjulurkan lidah kepada Mayuri dan langsung mandi di kamar mandi.

"Mooouu! Nee-chan selalu bersikap seperti itu!" kata Mayuri cemberut.

Mayuri memang berbeda dari kakaknya, Mayumi. Dia selalu mengenakan kacamata walaupun rambutnya berbeda. Hal itu juga membedakan antara dirinya dan Mayumi karena mereka adalah saudara kembar. Dia sekarang kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan Mayumi, Oxford. Dia kuliah di pendidikan kimia karena dia lebih ahli dalam urusan ramuan aneh. Bahkan, dia mempelajari skill sihir di sebuah organisasi yang bernama OMC (Oxford Magic Community) serta bergabung dengan MaDom (Magic Kingdom) alias komunitas sihir di Inggris. Tujuannya ingin mempelajari sihir, di mana masyarakat memandang sihir itu Cuma mitos atau khayalan semata. Tetapi, dengan bantuan alat canggih beserta tekad besar dalam diri Mayuri, dia sedikit menguasai elemen es. Alat canggih itu bernama Glove Magic, di mana perusahaan Jepang yang bernama Hayasaku, co mengembangkan alat canggih khusus untuk masyarakat Jepang yang fanatic dengan sihir. Untuk itulah, Mayuri menjadi brand ambassador bagi perusahaan tersebut.

Diam-diam, Mayuri juga belajar memasak untuk Koichirou, karena dia ingin memberikan masakan yang special untuknya. Mengingat, mereka berdua jarang bersama karena kesibukan masing-masing. Semenjak Tim Assassin dibubarkan, mereka kembali ke kehidupan lama masing-masing. Koichirou meneruskan usaha milik ayahnya di bidang game online, Morinaga Ichinose menjadi seorang detektif terkenal di dunia, dan sering diminta untuk bekerja sama di bawah bimbingannya. Bahkan, dia mendirikan sekolah khusus untuk detektif bagi yang memiliki kemauan untuk menjadi seorang penyelidik maupun detektif terkenal seperti dirinya, dan mencari penerus seandainya dia mau pensiun dari dunia yang dia geluti. Sedangkan, Kurugawa Koji menjadi pelatih dan satu-satunya menggunakan kenpo, silat, judo, karate, dan taebo sekaligus. Bahkan, dia berlatih di Afrika Selatan bersama para muridnya dan membantu sesame manusia untuk menolong orang yang kelaparan. Konon, dia terus membantu tanpa lelah walau dia kekurangan makanan maupun air, karena dia mendapatkan bantuan dari UNICEF untuk menjadi duta bagi anak-anak.

~o0o~

Sementara itu, Mayumi sedang mandi berendam di bathtub yang berbentuk persegi panjang dan airnya menutupi lekukan tubuhnya. Dia merasa tenang jika dia terus menerus berendam di bathtub. Ada sabun, sampo di sampingnya dan handuk ditaruh di gantungan pintu.

"Ahhh…benar-benar enjoy hari ini. Tetapi…kenapa Satoru tidak menghubungiku iya? Aku kangen sama dia." Kata Mayumi menutup matanya mengingat masa-masa pacaran bersamanya.

Amusement Park Nagoya, 2 tahun yang lalu.

Satoru mengajak Mayumi ke Amusement Park Nagoya sekaligus kencan pertama mereka. Ketika itu, Satoru naik bis bersama Mayumi sambil ngobrol-ngobrol.

"Hari ini benar-benar indah iya?" Tanya Mayumi.

"Iya." Kata Satoru tersenyum.

"Huh?! Hanya 'iya' saja?" kata Mayumi terbelalak.

"Terus mau ngomong apa? Masak aku harus bilang OMG atau 'iya begitulah. Begitu indahnya sampai kangen sama kamu' maksudmu! Yang benar saja!" kata Satoru cerewet.

"Bilang aja 'iya. Begitulah'. Arrggghhh! Kenapa aku juga harus ngomong kayak gini juga! Cara ini tidak berhasil!" kata Mayumi nada stress sambil memegang kepalanya.

Satoru tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar sisi lain Mayumi. Walaupun dia terlihat seperti Tsundere, tetapi dia menanggap Mayumi itu tomboy dan mudah diajak bergaul.

"Cara apaan? Jangan-jangan, kau Tanya kepada Koichirou dan adikmu, Mayuri iya?" kata Satoru.

Mayumi mengangguk pelan. Rencana kencan bersama Satoru gagal karena sikapnya yang terlalu nervous. Namun, Satoru masih tetap seperti dulu. Yaitu, bersikap cool kepadanya, dan bijaksana. Walau begitu, dia punya ide yang cukup cemerlang.

"Aku punya. Kita bikin jerapah bersama-sama. Dan barang siapa yang gambarnya bagus, yang kalah harus traktir apapun di taman bermain. Bagaimana?!" tantang Satoru tersenyum licik.

"Ok, fine! Aku gak takut sama kamu, Satoru!" jawab Mayumi pede.

Satoru dan Mayumi mulai menggambar bareng-bareng di kertas secara bersamaan. Setelah 5 menit berlalu, mereka sudah selesai. Saat Mayumi melihat gambar jerapah milik Satoru, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Jerapah buatannya. Gambar yang terlintas di pikiran Mayumi bukan jerapah, tetapi alien yang berleher panjang.

"Hahahahaha! Apaan itu? Gambarmu jelek sekali, Satoru!" kata Mayumi tertawa.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku memang bisa gambar kok," kata Satoru cemberut.

"Kau ini masih kecil, iya?

"Biarin! Yang penting gambar buatan diriku lebih baik daripada kamu," kata Satoru menjulurkan lidah ke Mayumi.

"Ya ampun, Satoru! Kau sudah besar, Satoru. Mana ada orang gambar jerapah yang lehernya semrawut gak jelas begitu!" kata Mayumi menunjuk gambar jerapah yang lehernya melengkung seperti ular dan bersisik seperti ikan.

Mereka semua tertawa lepas, tanpa peduli sekitar karena di bis, penumpangnya hanya 3 orang, termasuk Supir, Satoru dan Mayumi. Selain itu, jam pukul 08.41. masih terlalu dini dibukanya Amusement Park Nagoya. Namun, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk ketemu langsung hanya 1 tujuan, yaitu bermain-main di pantai yang letaknya dekat dengan dengan kincir angin.

Pantainya sangat indah. Pasirnya putih halus, dan nyaris tidak ada sampah di sana. selain itu, mereka bisa bercengkrama melihat panorama sunset atau sunshine di sana. Selain suasanya yang tenang dan sejuk, pantai tersebut menyajikan beberapa aneka macam makanan dan souvenir untuk kenang-kenangan. Bahkan, ada pahatan yang sudah jadi berbentuk beruang, love, binatang, dan lain-lainnya. Karena itulah, Satoru dan Mayumi ke sana untuk rileks. Mereka ingin menjalani kehidupan normal selayaknya pasangan kekasih, tanpa khawatir mereka diburu oleh para Templar.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua sampai di pantai dekat Amusement Park Nagoya. Satoru dan Mayumi tiba di sana. Mereka berdua menghirup udara pantai sambil tertawa. Satoru merogoh keranjang miliknya, dan ternyata, dia membawa kucing Persia berwarna putih bergaris perak. Sontak saja, membuat Mayumi kelabakan dan mengelus pipi dan kepala si kucing tersebut.

"Lucunya!" kata Mayumi gemas melihat kucing yang imut.

Bayangkan saja, bulu kucingnya halus, lembut, di lehernya diberi kalung lonceng supaya tidak menghilang dengan mudah.

"Siapa namanya, Satoru?" Tanya Mayumi.

"Aku beri nama diaMeow. Karena dia sering meow mulu," kata Satoru mengelus-elus kepala si kucing.

"Meow. Kau suka dengan Mayumi iya?" tambah Satoru bernada imut. Hal itu membuat Mayumi kaget.

"Oi, oi! Kau menggunakan suara kucing imut? Memangnya suaramu berapa oktav?" kata Mayumi heran.

"Hahahaha. Aku gak paham apa yang kau bicarakan. Lagipula, aku suka dengan kucing ini. Hal ini membuatku semakin kangen sama kamu, Mayumi," kata Satoru tersenyum.

Deggg…

Jantung berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Perkataan Satoru membuat wajah Mayumi merah padam, dan tangannya gemetaran. Dia sebenarnya senang dipuji, namun tidak mau mengakuinya karena kehormatan yang terlalu tinggi. Kemudian, Mayumi mencoba menarik napas panjang dan mulai tenang walau dalam dirinya masih gembira dengan pujiannya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau suka kucing Persia?" Tanya Mayumi.

"Karena…aku ingat dengan masa kecilku yang damai."

"Masa kecil?" Tanya Mayumi bingung.

"Iya. Dulu sebelum aku seorang Assassin, aku punya keluarga. Punya ayah dan ibu beserta adik itu rasanya seperti keluarga bahagia. Selain itu, aku sering merawat hewan kapanpun aku mau dan bermain bersama. Hal itulah membuatku teringat kembali masa kecilku yang damai. Aku yakin, kau pasti bakal mendapatkan kebahagiaan dengan caramu sendiri," kata Satoru tersenyum.

Kata-kata Satoru inilah yang membuat Mayumi jatuh hati kepadanya. Dia tidak ingin berpisah darinya walau dia tahu resiko jika Satoru adalah Mentor Assassin. Dia tidak peduli soal status itu. Yang dia pedulikan adalah bagaimana cara membahagiakan Satoru supaya dia tidak menderita di masa lalunya. Dia ingin memeluknya, tetapi takut melukai hatinya.

Saat itulah, Mayumi menatap ke jendela, dan tersenyum. Dia berkata, "Ada kalanya, Satoru bersikap kekanak-kanakan jika bertemu denganku. Kapan iya aku bertemu dengannya?"

~o0o~

Setelah memasak roti bakar dengan selai strawberry, Mayuri juga menyiapkan gelas susu untuk mereka berdua. Kemudian, dia menyalakan TVnya channel BBC.

"_Pemirsa, 2 hari yang lalu, seorang pria yang menjadi saksi pembunuhan oleh segerombolan mafia masih belum diketahui keberadaannya. Pria ini berumur 27 tahun, dan terlihat dia berlari dari segerombolan para mafia yang mengintainya. Menurut sumber kami, dia terus berlari hingga ke hotel Crystal. Namun, setelah diselidiki, ternyata pria tersebut tidak ada di hotel. Para pekerja hotel mengaku, tidak tahu soal ini. Namun, dia membenarkan bahwa ada pria yang berlari ke arah atap yang tepat berada di lantai 22. Penyebab kejadian ini masih belum diketahui, tetapi pihak kepolisian akan terus menyelidiki kasus ini. Dan fotonya seperti ini._"

Ketika pembaca berita menayangkan video, dan juga menunjukkan foto saksinya, Mayuri shock setengah mati. Ternyata, foto itu adalah Kirigaya Satoru, kekasih Mayumi. Dia menutup mulutnya sambil meneteskan air mata. Tangannya yang semula menyiapkan sarapan tiba-tiba berhenti. Hati Mayuri sesak, seakan-akan dirinya mengalami patah hati diputusin oleh lelaki. Jika Mayumi mengetahui soal ini, dia pasti shock berat, dan terus mencari Satoru sampai ketemu tanpa mempedulikan kondisinya.

Mayuri memutuskan untuk segera menghubungi Koichirou, Ichinose dan Koji. Mereka bertiga harus tahu kejadian ini supaya mereka bisa mencari keberadaan Satoru. Dia menelpon bertiga sekaligus di iPhone 5.

"Halo, Koichirou-sama." Kata Mayuri keluar dari ruangan dan mencari tempat sepi.

"Ada apa Mayuri?" kata Koichirou.

"Satoru…dia menghilang." Kata Mayuri terbata-bata.

Dunia seakan kiamat. Mendengar beritanya, membuat Koichirou kaget bukan kepalang. Dia ternyata memiliki firasat yang sama persis dengan Mayumi walau menganggap Satoru adalah rival sekaligus sahabat dekatnya. Mengepalkan tangan kiri, dan berkata, "Mayuri, apa benar Satoru menghilang?"

"Iya, aku tidak bohong. Aku tadi melihat channel BBC di TV." Kata Mayuri mempertegas ucapan yang menurut Koichirou masih meragukan.

"Ehhh?! Serius?!" kata Ichinose di telpon.

"Apa?! Shissou…menghilang?!" geram Koji di telpon.

"Benar. Kali ini, pihak Templar telah menargetkan Satoru sebagai buronan berbahaya. Aku yakin, mereka ingin mengambil manuscript lagi." Kata mayuri.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Mayuri. Setahuku, Manuscript sudah dikubur oleh Satoru. Bagaimana bisa Templar mengambil kembali?! Ini tidak masuk akal!" kata Koichirou nada kesal.

Memang apa yang disampaikan oleh Koichirou ada benarnya juga. Pasalnya, Kazuto, Asuna, Koichirou dan Satoru bersama-sama menggali dan menguburkan rahasia penting Templar di Paris supaya mencegah terjadinya pemberontakan untuk kedua kalinya. Namun, kenapa Satoru berada di Athens, Yunani yang notabene para dewa dewi kuno di Yunani?

"Tetapi bisa saja Satoru ingin menjauh dari kita supaya kita semua tidak terlibat dalam konflik rumit ini." Kata Mayuri menduga hal tersebut bakal terjadi lagi.

"Itu tidak mungkin Mayuri-san. Jika Templar mengincar Satoru, mereka tidak punya apa-apa, kecuali..."

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa shissou menghilang, tetapi aku yakin ini pasti mengenai benda Templar lagi iya?" kata Koji geram kepada Templar.

Koji memang anti Templar semenjak dia disergap dan dianggap berkhianat oleh mereka. Untuk itulah, dia tidak segan-segan membunuh mereka yang bertanggung jawab soal penyiksaan maupun pembunuhan sadis kepada orang tidak mampu.

"Chip." Kata singkat di samping kanan Mayuri.

Mayuri terkejut dan menoleh ke kanan. Pria itu berambut silver, dan mengenakan baju polo shirt yang dipadu dengan jas hitam yang super tebal dan Kevlar di dalamnya. Selain itu, dia juga membawa busur elektrik dan panah di punggungnya. Terlihat jelas kalau panahnya kecil walau isinya sangat banyak.

"Etto…anda siapa?" Tanya Mayuri.

"Kau siapa?" kata Koichirou mendengar suara laki-laki di samping Mayuri dengan sinis.

Pria itu membungkukkan badan, dan menaruh busur di ikat pinggangnya dan berkata, "Namaku Max Barton. Aku adalah agen informan dari Inggris. Dan kali ini, kasusnya besar, dan pelakunya, kemungkinan kita akan dibuuh dengan mudah oleh mereka."

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

Mayuri terkejut bukan main.

Seorang pria yang mengaku agen informan dari Inggris, bernama Max Barton datang ke ruangan ini. Apalagi, pintunya dikunci dan tidak mudah membukanya. Lantas, mengapa dia bisa membobol pintu kamar apartemen dengan mudah? Mustahil bagi Mayuri untuk membuka dengan menggunakan lock pick. Apalagi menggunakan sihir.

"Tunggu? Apa yang kau maksud dengan mereka?" Tanya Mayuri.

"Kau ini sebenarnya mau apa?!" kata Koichirou suaranya meninggi.

"Tenang saja. Aku bukan orang jahat, dan di sini aku mau bicara dengan kalian semua. Jika aku berbicara lewat telpon, mereka akan meretas jaringan kita, dan kita dianggap buronan oleh pemerintah. Bisa dipahami?" kata Max.

"Tch! Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menggunakan 'itu'," kata Koichirou.

"Aku juga!" kata Ichinose satu suara dengan Koichirou.

"Aku juga! Shissou, kami datang untuk menyelamatkanmu!" kata Koji dengan penuh semangat.

Mereka bertiga sepakat menggunakan teknologi yang mereka kembangkan sendiri bersama Satoru. Alat itu bernama Watch Teleport. Teknologi ini dibuat berdasarkan jarak dan lokasi yang dituju. Contohnya, jika mau bepergian ke Inggris zaman Medieval, bisa menggunakan jam ini dengan konsekuensi menggunakan baju lusuh atau baju zirah supaya tidak mengurangi pergesekan elemen pada waktu (dalam artian sejarah tidak boleh diutak atik dan harus benar peristiwa tersebut). Karena itulah, mereka tidak bisa sembarangan ke zaman dulu karena jika salah sedikit, waktu akan rusak dan alam semesta akan kacau balau, baik masa lalu, sekarang maupun masa depan. Alat ini mirip seperti jam digital Casio berwarna hitam. Jika dilihat sekilas, hanya yang membedakan adalah alat yang dipasang di dalam Watch Teleport. Di dalam alat tersebut, ada chip yang mirip dengan micro SD yang cukup tebal berfungsi untuk mengatur terjadinya suatu peristiwa, seperti Perang Dunia I, Perang Dunia II, dan lain-lain. Selain itu, Watch Teleport memiliki fungsi sebagai Voice Only (maksudnya alat ini bekerja hanya satu suara saja. Selain suara tersebut, Watch Teleport tidak berfungsi atau tidak melaksanakan perintahnya). Jadi, alat tersebut benar-benar canggih.

Koichirou, Koji dan Ichinose tiba-tiba muncul tepat pada Max muncul di hadapan Mayuri. Itu artinya, semua orang telah berkumpul dalam rangka rapat darurat, kecuali Mayumi yang masih mandi di kamar mandi. Koichirou mengenakan setelan jas berwarna silver tua dipadu dengan baju warna putih dan dasi motif merah biru. Dia juga mengenakan celana hitam kain dan sepatu kerja berwarna coklat yang bermerek crocodile. Dia terlihat sangat gagah, menurut Mayuri. Koji hanya mengenakan baju lusuh yang sudah pudar dan hanya mengenakan sandal jepit warna coklat. Dia juga menutupi bajunya dengan jubah hitam miliknya. Beda halnya dengan Ichinose. Dia memakai baju detektif, seperti Sherlock holmes, di mana pakaian dan topi berwarna coklat kotak-kotak. Selain itu, dia mengenakan celana kain warna hitam dan sepatu warna abu-abu yang mirip seperti bangsawan. Bedanya, Ichinose tidak memakai pipa cerutu untuk berpikir.

"Kau terlihat seperti detektif Sherlock Holmes, Ichi-san," gerutu Koji.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan penampilanku? Suka-suka aku donk mau tampil seperti apa." Kata Ichinose menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Anoo…apa yang kalian bicarakan?" kata Mayuri tersenyum masam.

"Huh?! Masa' kau tidak paham dengan situasinya? Lihat donk penampilanku, Mayuri-san. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" kata Ichinose geram kepada Mayuri karena dia tidak paham sama sekali dengan penampilan dirinya.

Mungkin Mayuri butuh sedikit penyesuian sepeninggal Satoru menghilang. Biasanya, yang cepat sekali nyambung hanyalah Koichirou. Namun, dia tiba-tiba terdiam menundukkan kepalanya. Bahkan, dia sama sekali tak tersenyum, karena kejadian menghilangnya Satoru membuat dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang yang telah mengancam sang mentor Assassin tersebut. Tatapannya terhadap Max Barton tajam, mirip seperti elang mencari dan mengamati mangsanya. Kemudian, elang tersebut akan menerkam dan memakannya. Dia tahu kalau Max menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tetapi, bukti itu masih belum cukup. Max berdehem, dan mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda serius

"Kita mulai sekarang pertemuan kali ini. Aku akan menyerahkan draft ini kepada kalian semua. Dengan begitu, kalian bisa menanyakan informasi kepadaku dan aku menjawab apa yang aku ketahui soal menghilangnya Satoru," kata Max menyodorkan draft yang bertuliskan classified kepada Mayuri, Ichinose, Koji dan Koichirou.

"Ano...Apa maksudnya dengan Chip seperti Max-san katakan?" Tanya Mayuri.

Max berdeham berkata, "Begini Mayuri, Chip itu sebenarnya dibuat oleh para ilmuwan pada zaman Medieval saat Raja Richard I berkuasa. Pada waktu itu, benda tersebut masih berupa naskah kuno, yang berisi kekuatan magis yang konon mendapatkan restu dari Dewa Dewi Olympus. Naskah tersebut mengemukakan 8 elemen di dunia. Yaitu, api, air, tanah, udara, petir, cahaya, kegelapan dan yang terakhir adalah abu-abu."

"Abu-abu? Itu kan hanya sekedar warna semata. Lagipula, apa hubungan abu-abu dengan 8 elemen?" Tanya Koji.

"Bagi kau, kedengarannya aneh. Tetapi, jika diperhatikan baik-baik, abu-abu adalah yang terkuat sampai sekarang ini." Kata Max.

"Tunggu sebentar. Jadi, chip itu sebenarnya adalah file saja, begitukah?" kata Ichinose nada tinggi.

"Bukan itu saja. Chip tersebut diwariskan secara turun-temurun oleh keluarga yang memiliki Ilmu Alkemis yang sangat tinggi. Beliau adalah John Dee, seorang ilmuwan dari Inggris. Dulu, Inggris dan Yunani saling ada koneksi antara satu dengan lainnya, walaupun dalam sejarah tidak tertulis di buku atau peristiwa-peristiwa lainya." Kata Max menjelaskan.

Max membuka iPhone miliknya, dan menunjukkan sebuah gambar 8 elemen tersebut.

Daftar Elemen-elemen di dunia:

Ҍ : Cryllic Capital Semisoft Sign (Api)

Ҏ : Cryllic Capital Er with Tick (Air)

Ґ : Cryllic Capital Ghe with Upturn (Tanah)

Ғ : Cryllic Capital Ghe with Stroke (Udara)

Ҕ : Cryllic Capital Ghe with Middle Hook (Petir)

҈ : Combining Cryllic Hundred Thousand Sign (Cahaya)

҉ : Combining Cryllic Million Sign (Kegelapan)

Җ : Combining Cryllic Zhe with Descender (Abu-abu)

Mereka bingung apa maksudnya, dan mengapa tulisan ini menggunakan Cryllic? Mayuri, Koji, Ichinose, dan Koichirou memperhatikan huruf dan symbol dengan seksama.

"Lantas, mengapa berbentuk huruf Cryllic, bukan symbol?" Tanya Koji.

"Pertanyaan bagus, Jika kita menulis menggunakan bahasa Inggris, yang ada malah kebingungan dan sulit untuk menerjemahkan. Pada zaman King Richard I, beliau memerintahkan salah seorang penulis tak terkenal, dan dia sering menulis bahasa Cryllic daripada bahasa Inggris. Makanya, dia dicibir dan dianggap gila oleh masyarakat. Tetapi, King Richard I memandang lainnya. Dia menulis Cryllic karena symbol dan huruf begitu indah, dan maknanya hanya dia yang mengerti. Dan juga, dia menggambar sesuai apa yang dia lihat pada 8 element tersebut, baik dia sentuh maupun melihatnya secara langsung. Karena itulah, King Richard I tersanjung dan mengangkatnya sebagai penulis Cryllic terbaik." Kata Max Barton menjelaskan.

"Pada akhirnya, dia yang memahami bahasa Cryllic tu sendiri daripada kau?" kata Ichinose.

Max mengangguk pelan. Walau dia benci mengatakan hal tersebut, tetapi sebenarnya dia terkagum-kagum keteguhan hati dan semangat yang tinggi untuk menemukan orang yang dia hormati dan hargai. Di lain pihak, Koichirou membaca draft classified dan melihat foto-foto kejadian sebelum dan setelah Satoru menghilang. Koji melihat logo aneh yang berbentuk trisula. Sesuatu yang aneh menurut Koji karena dia belum pernah melihat logo ini sebelumnya di samping kiri foto.

Ψ

"Ini Logo apaan?" Tanya Koji kepada Max.

"Ini logo Yunani Kuno. Namanya Psi. mirip seperti Trisula Poseidon, bukan?" kata Max tersenyum masam.

Koji mengangguk mengerti penjelasan singkatnya. Tetapi, Ichinose tidak paham apa maksud dari ini semua. Jika memang benar logo ini ada kaitannya dengan hilangnya Satoru, maka pelakunya adalah…

"Psi? Mirip seperti trisula iblis atau garpu iya?" Tanya Mayuri.

"Tidak mungkin, Mayuri nee-san. Setahuku, Psi itu huruf muncul pada saat Yunani kuno deh. Tapi, apa ada kaitannya dengan penculikan Satoru," kata Koji berpikir.

Tiba-tiba, Mayuri teringat sesuatu. Pikirannya secepat kilat mengerti logo tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar. Sepertinya, aku mengerti logo ini," kata Mayuri berpikir sejenak.

"Memangnya kau mengenal logo ini dari mana, huh?" kata Koji bingung

Sama halnya dengan Mayuri, Ichinose langsung menggambar dengan cepat. Dia memecahkan masalah cukup cepat.

"Souka…aku paham sekarang. Ini logo jika kita buat seperti ini…" kata Ichinose sambil menggambar logo yang mirip.

Ichinose menghapus pinggir bagian atas dan bawah yang horizontal, kemudian membuat garis yang cukup panjang, sehingga terlihat trisula laut milik Poseidon.

"Ini Trisula Poseidon yang sebenarnya." Kata Koichirou mengangguk mengerti.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau menyimpulkan ini Trisula Poseidon walaupun tahu kalau itu adalah Psi?" Tanya Max.

"Dulu, aku pernah iseng-iseng menggambar logo yang aneh-aneh. Aku sering memberi garis tepi di atas, dan bentuk ujungnya aku lengkungkan. Jadi, jika aku merperhatikan dengan seksama, aku yakin pada satu hal. Satoru telah di bawa oleh Poseidon." Kata Koichirou menjelaskan.

"Itu mustahil, Koichirou. Kita tidak mengetahui keberadaannya, bukan? Lantas, kau simpulkan itu adalah trisula Poseidon. Sementara Max sendiri bilang Psi, huruf Cryllic kuno. Apa kau masih tidak menyadari bahwa kau mengubah tekstur Cryllic itu sendiri? Sama saja kau masih menyimpulkan terlalu dini. Belum lagi kalau ketemu petunjuk selanjunya" kata Ichinose menjelaskan.

Apa yang disampaikan oleh Ichinose memang benar. Koichirou bersikap tidak seperti biasanya. Dia yakin, bahwa Tangan kanan Satoru kehilangan kendali emosinya dan dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang yang menculiknya. Dari raut wajahnya, sudah jelas kalau Koichirou memiliki aura pembunuh di sekujur tubuhnya. Tetapi, Ichinose tidak melihat apapun karena yang bisa merasakan itu Koichirou sendiri.

Selain itu, Koichirou melihat bentuk foto yang cukup aneh. Dia melihat bentuk setengah lingkaran, tetapi belum ada terusannya. Dia menggambar logo tersebut dan diartikan seperti ini.

Ω

"Omega…jangan bilang itu ulah—" kata Mayuri tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Benar…" kata Max terdiam sejenak, "Itu ulah para Dewa Dewi Olympus…Jupiter atau kalian panggil Zeus. Dia adalah pemimpin Olympus di langit. Dan juga, peluang Satoru hidup semakin kecil."

~o0o~

Sementara itu di Olympus, para Dewa Dewi mengadakan rapat darurat di ruang rapat. Suasananya bukanlah keramahan atau canda ria, melainkan ketegangan dan serius. Jika ada yang bercanda, Jupiter akan mengeluarkan mereka dari forum rapat. Ketiga belas Dewa Dewi sudah berkumpul. Termasuk Neptunus, Pluto, Minerva, Venus, Merkurius, Diana, Apollo, Bacchus, Ceres, Mars, Vulcan, dan Juno. Selain itu juga, muncul Bellona dan Kratos yang mendampingi mereka semua sehingga berkumpul semua dalam forum tersebut. Kursi bagian depan, Jupiter duduk dengan mengenakan pakaian ala Romawi walaupun mereka berwujud Yunani.

"Salam semua!" teriak Jupiter.

"Salam!" teriak para Dewa Dewi sambil hormat kepadanya.

"Aku kumpulkan kalian semua untuk satu hal: Bagaimana cara memusnahkan peradaban umat manusia dan mengubah aturan di mana para Dewa Dewi sekarang ditakuti dan harus disembah!" kata Jupiter menggema di peradaban Olympus.

"Hanya itu saja, Ayah? Huh! Kukira ada pengumuman lainnya, biasanya tidak terlalu penting pengumuman yang Ayah berikan kepada kita semua!" kata Mars.

"Hmmm…Menarik juga. Sayang sekali jika manusia sekarang lupa pada kita, sehingga kekuatan kita semakin berkurang." Kata Pluto.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan monster-monster yang suda kita bunuh? Kau tahu Echidna, bukan?" kata Merkurius.

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi, Merkurius jika tidak ingin Ayah marah." Kata Apollo tersenyum.

"Baiklah, maafkan saya, Apollo. Mungkin perkataan saya terlalu menyakiti perasaan anda," kata Merkurius tersenyum tipis.

Saat itulah, Jupiter punya ide. Terlihat jelas, dia menatap sang pengirim pesan, Merkurius lebih lama.

"Echidna, iya? Menarik juga usulanmu, Merkurius. Kratos, kirim Echidna untuk memberikan peringatan kepada para manusia, bahwa Olympus telah kembali!"

Perintah sang pemimpin telah menggetarkan aura semangat dan kebencian kepada para manusia. Terasa sekali bahwa Olympus ingin mendapatkan kejayaan kembali masa lalunya, dan ruangan yang awalnya sepi menjadi tegang. Rakyat Olympus yang awalnya diam menjadi terbakar semanagatnya. Terlihat jelas dari auranya mereka yang berwarna merah tua dan matanya melotot seperti orang mengamuk.

DI pihak lain, Juno dan Minerva kebingungan jalan pikiran rencana Jupiter yang sebenarnya. Jika benar dia mengirimkan Echidna ke bumi, maka para manusia akan musnah untuk selamanya. Karena itulah, Juno mengusulkan kepada Jupiter.

"Suamiku, lebih baik kau tunda dulu kirim Echidna ke bumi. Jika kau mengirimkan monster tersebut, kita merugi karena tidak ada satupun manusia yang tunduk kepada kita. Lebih baik, kita kirim 2 Dewa Olympus ke bumi. Jika tidak digubris, baru kita kirim Echidna." Usul Juno.

"Betul, Tuanku. Jika kita terburu-buru mengeluarkan kartu AS kita, yang ada malah para manusia semakin benci kepada kita. Gabungkan taktik dan rencana Merkurius. Jika perlu, kirim Merkurius dan Kratos ke bumi. Biar mereka merasakan apa yang kita rasakan selama ini," kata Minerva tersenyum licik.

Jupiter menimbang-nimbang rencana jahat Minerva dan dia berkata, "Minerva, kau harus ikut Merkurius dan Kratos. Selain itu, cari chip itu segera! Ini perintah mutlak dariku!"

~o0o~

Mayumi selesai mandi, dan dia ganti baju di kamarnya. Dia mengenakan kaos bergambar London berwarna merah dipadu dengan jaket kain blazer warna biru yang bermotif bunga. Dan juga, dia mengenakan celana jeans warna abu-abu dan rambutnya dikuncir supaya membedakan Mayuri dan dirinya.

Seketika, gadis itu mendengar percakapan dari beberapa orang. Mayumi mengintip, dan dia terkejut bukan main. Ada 5 orang yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu, yaitu Koichirou Yuuki, Mayuri Shimazaki, Ichinose Morinaga dan Koji Furugawa. Tapi, dia tidak mengenal pria yang disampingnya. Mayumi bertanya-tanya siapa orang berambut silver di sampingnya Koichirou.

"Siapa pria itu? Aku harus segera ke sana," kata Mayumi penasaran.

"…Kita harus selamatkan Shissou! Aku tidak ingin dia kenapa-kenapa! Jika aku bertemu dengan penjahat tersebut, akan aku hajar tuch orang!" kata Koji geram

"Tenang saja, Koji! Satoru tidak akan pernah menyerah begitu saja! Dia masih hidup," kata Ichinose yakin.

Mayumi shock berat mendengarnya. Dia menutup mulutnya dan menangis. Mayumi tidak menyangka bahwa Satoru menghilang dan diculik oleh penjahat. Air matanya menetes di pipinya, dan dia ingin menyangkal semua pernyataan teman-temannya. Jantungnya Mayumi berdetak lebih cepat, dan dia mulai bersikap resah. Dia ingin memukul meja dan marah kepada mereka semua. Namun tiba-tiba, dia menoleh ke belakang, dan ternyata ada seorang wanita berumur 30an membawa perisai dan tombak emas. Selain itu, dia mengenakan baju zirah ala zaman medieval.

"Siapa itu?!" teriak Mayumi kepada wanita tersebut.

Sontak, Mereka, termasuk Koichirou, Ichinose, Mayuri, Koji dan Max terkejut menegok ke arah samping, dan melihat wanita yang sedang menunggu pertarungan.

"Hoo…ternyata matamu hebat juga, manusia. Namaku Minerva, dan aku di sini untuk membunuhmu,"

To be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup, Mayumi marah kepada Dewi Olympus, termasuk Minerva. Dengan terburu-buru, dia mengambil Naginata dan langsung lompat dari apartemen miliknya dari ketinggian 8 meter. Untungnya,dia menggunakan ancang-ancang, sehingga dia bisa berjalan dengan menggunakan sepatu bot buatan Satoru, yaitu Spider bot. Sepatu tersebut bisa menempel di dinding dan membuat jaring laba-laba. Satoru membuat ini khusus untuk Mayumi jika kondisinya dia berada terjun ke bawah.

Mayumi langsung menikam Minerva dengan cepat. Namun, dapat ditangkis dengan perisai oleh Minerva sambil tertawa licik. Dia mengerti gerak gerik para manusia, termasuk Mayumi. Dia memakai perisai untuk memantulkan serangan Mayumi dan memukul wajahnya. Namun, Mayumi menangkisnya dengan memosisikan naginata miliknya ke horizontal. Walaupun dia berhasil menangkisnya, tetapi serangannya masih dipantulkan oleh Minerva.

Cara bertarung Minerva cenderung aneh, dan tidak seperti biasanya. Dia cenderung bertahan sejenak walaupun dia membalas serangan balasan kepada Mayumi. Tangan Minerva menggenggam tombak miliknya, sementara Mayumi memegang Naginata dengan kondisi gemetaran. Tidak jelas mengapa tangannya gemetaran. Apa karena dia melawan Dewi Kebijaksanaan pada masa Yunani Kuno dan Dewi Keterampilan pada masa Romawi Kuno? Ataukah kekuatan Mayumi sedang diuji oleh Minerva supaya dia harus berhati-hati melawan musuh? Gadis itu tidak bisa menerka pikiran seorang Dewi Olympus.

"Tch! Ternyata kau Dewi Olympus iya?!" kata Mayumi nada tinggi.

"Hooo…ternyata manusia hebat juga. Aku tidak menyangka seranganmu hampir mengenaiku," kata Minerva.

"Mengapa kau datang menemuiku?!" kata Mayumi.

"Sudah jelas itu adalah perintah dari ayahku, Jupiter! Dia memerintahkan kami, 13 Dewa Dewi Olympus untuk memusnahkan negeri yang tidak beradab! Apa kau tahu bahwa manusia sekarang tidak peduli dengan Dewa Dewi di Yunani?! Kau pikir manusia akan tunduk kepada kita semua dengan mudah?! Tidak kali ini. Kita akan membalas perbuatan mereka karena menipu kita, tidak hormat kepada kami. Apa itu sikap manusia yang memandang Tuhannya dan meminta doa kepada-Nya?! Jawab, gadis kecil!" teriak Minerva

"Itu bukan urusanku. Lantas mengapa Satoru diculik, huh?! Jawab, Minerva!" marah Mayumi menodongkan tombaknya kepada Minerva.

Memang, jika dilihat-lihat posisi Dewi tersebut merasa bersalah. Jupiter memerintahkan Minerva, Merkurius, dan Kratos untuk mencari chip tersebut sampai ketemu. Asalkan benda tersebut ketemu, kemudian Minerva memikirkan kembali kata Mayumi barusan, mengapa dia dikirim ke rumah Shimasaki bersaudara? Dan apa tujuannya menemui Mayumi? Minerva mengedipkan matanya dan fokus tugas yang diberi oleh Jupiter.

"Mana ku tahu! Itu adalah perintah dari yang atas! Jika aku tidak membunuhmu, orang-orang akan menertawakanku. Kau paham itu?!" kata Minerva geram.

Rupanya, Mayumi tidak tertarik dengan perkataan Minerva barusan. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, dia mirip seperti baju malaikat yang dilapisi warna putih bening dan pakaian tersebut terbuat dari Olympus. Mayumi bisa merasakannya karena aura Minerva terpancar dalam tubuhnya. Untuk itulah, dia tidak bisa menyerang asal-asalan. Sekali saja salah, Minerva bisa membunuh Mayumi terlebih dahulu. Selain itu, perintah untuk membunuhnya sendiri masih belum tahu, apakah dikirim oleh seseorang atau Minerva sendiri yang melakukan?

"Katakan, di mana Satoru?!" kata Mayumi bernada tinggi sambil menodongkan naginata miliknya ke arah Minerva sekali lagi.

"Justru itulah aku menanyakan kepadamu, wahai manusia bodoh! Aku juga mencari dia untuk mengambil apa yang bukan miliknya!" teriak Minerva.

"Apa maksudmu?!" teriak Mayumi.

"Masih belum mengerti juga kau, gadis kecil! Aku ingin merebut benda apa yang bukan miliknya dia, maupun milikmu! Ternyata manusia itu bersumbu pendek rupanya!" kata Minerva mengejek.

"Apa katamu barusan?!" kata Mayumi menggenggam erat naginatanya dengan reaksi aura kemarahan yang menakutkan.

"Iya memang benar. Manusia sekarang bersumbu pendek dan memohon pada kami semua. Lagipula, manusia memang lemah! Hahahaha!" kata Minerva mengejek sinis kepada Mayumi.

"Bedebah!" teriak Mayumi dan menyerang Minerva duluan.

Minerva tersenyum kecut, dan melemparkan perisai miliknya ke Mayumi. Namun, dia berhasil menghindar dan menyerang dengan tusukan mautnya ke arah horizontal. Tepat mengenai wajah Minerva. Namun, perisai milik Minerva memiliki kemampuan boomerang sehingga Mayumi menoleh ke belakang. Dia langsung menangkis serangan boomerang Minerva.

"Ughh!" kata Mayumi terdesak.

"Hebat juga, manusia! Sekarang giliranku untuk menyerang!" kata Minerva dan mengepalkan tangannya. Auranya yang tidak berwarna menjadi warna coklat. Selain itu, efek aura membuat tanah ikut bergetar.

Minerva berkonsentrasi serangannya, dan tiba-tiba muncul symbol Cryllic di atas.

Ґ

Minerva pun meninju tanah dan muncul bola raksasa yang terbuat dari tanah. Bola tersebut mirip seperti bola raksasa yang sebesar rumah. Minerva bisa memukul bola tersebut ke Mayumi walaupun dia bisa menghabiskan energy yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Dia meninju terus menerus hingga Mayumi kewalahan. Dan benar saja, Mayumi terus bertahan dari serangan Minerva, dan terus kesulitan menyeimbangkan serangan bertubi-tubi dari Minerva. Dia terus menangkis tanpa henti, hingga wajahnya serta lengannya tergores berdarah.

Mayumi tidak mau kalah. Dia terus menekan serangan Minerva dan menusuk-nusuk serangan dengan naginata miliknya. Walau begitu, Minerva tetap pada rencana semula, yaitu menangkis serangan Mayumi. Dia sebenarnya tahu kelemahan serangan Mayumi, yaitu serangannya hanya bertumpu pada 1 titik saja. Meskipun Minerva tidak bisa menebak ke mana dan asal serangan Mayumi, Dewi tersebut selalu waspada sambil meminta aura miliknya untuk membantu melacak arah serangan Mayumi.

"Gawat! Dia kuat sekali! Tidak, dia terlalu kuat! Aku harus memikirkan rencana selanjutnya!" kata Mayumi dalam hati.

"Bagaimana rasanya, manusia? Sakit, bukan?! Giliranku masih belum selesai, manusia!" kata Minerva.

"Tidak! Giliranmu sudah selesai, dasar Dewi Pecundang!" teriak Mayumi dan menggunakan teknik kenpo miliknya.

Mayumi menggunakan kenpo 12 bintang, Dan dia menggunakan Cancer untuk menghentikan serangan Minerva. Tangan kiri Mayumi menggenggam erat dan tangan kanannya memegang ujung naginata sambil konsentrasi. Dia berpose kaki kanan lurus, dan kaki kiri menekuk ke belakang. Mayumi melompat dan memutar sebanyak 360 derajat, dan memegang bola raksasanya sambil menyodokkan bola raksasa ke arah Minerva. Tepat seperti bermain billiard, di mana bola putih akan disodok oleh pemain billiard. Minerva sedikit terkejut, dan menepis serangan cepat Mayumi.

"Hosh…hosh…hosh…hosh…" kata Mayumi kehabisan napas dan menetaskan darah di tangannya.

"Ternyata, memang susah menggunakan kenpo 12 bintang. Apa dia—mustahil!" kata Mayumi terkejut.

Ternyata, Minerva nyaris tidak meninggalkan goresan sedikitpun. Bahkan, masih terlihat pulus di pakaian maupun badannya. Jika ditelaah lebih lanjut, ada goresan di tombak dan perisainya. Sejauh apa kekuatan Minerva yang sebenarnya? Pikir Mayumi.

"Hebat juga! Aku salut dengan teknikmu dan kekuatan pantang menyerahmu. Aku bisa mulai serius bertarung." Kata Minerva tersenyum sambil menutup mata.

Minerva berjalan menutup mata. Dia tersenyum karena untuk pertama kalinya, dia bertarung serius melawan manusia. Minerva menganggap Mayumi sebagai orang yang terkuat di dunia. Tetapi, dia tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu menang dan merebut kekuasaan Olympus.

"Sudah saatnya aku menunjukkan kekuatan wise untuk membunuh gadis tersebut," pikir Minerva.

"Apa yang dilakukan Dewi tersebut?" pikir Mayumi memperhatikan dengan seksama.

Saat itulah, mata Minerva tiba-tiba berubah menjadi biru muda dan mengenakan pakaian yang beda. Tubuhnya bersinar dan seluruhnya dilapisi aura warna biru muda. Perisai dan tombak muncul dalam balutan emas. Selain itu, dia mengenakan sayap di punggungnya berwarna putih.

"Ini…" kata Mayumi shock melihat perubahan Minerva drastis.

"Perubahan status menjadi jenderal. Minerva, dimulai," kata Minerva menyerang duluan ke arah Mayumi.

~o0o~

Di pihak lain, Koichirou, Mayuri, Koji, Ichinose dan Max bergegas untuk membantu Mayumi bertarung melawan Minerva. Napas mereka tersengal-sengal dan terus berlari hingga mereka sampai di pintu keluar apartemen tersebut.

"Koichirou, kita harus membantu Mayumi secepatnya. Jika tidak, dia pasti mati," kata Ichinose.

"Iya, Koichirou. Nee-chan harus diselamatkan!" kata Mayuri mengiyakan.

"Tetapi siapa sich orang itu?" kata Koji.

Max berlari sembari menghela napas panjang. Dia menduga pertanyaan Koji akan dijawab dengan berat hati. Memang, menyebutkan Dewa Dewi Olympus itu hal tabu, menurut kepercayaan pada zaman Yunani kuno maupun Romawi Kuno. Namun, manusia sudah tidak peduli dengan mereka, dan ingin mengembangkan teknologi sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Dia adalah Dewi Keterampilan pada zaman Romawi Kuno, dan Kebijaksanaan pada zaman Yunani Kuno. Dia adalah Minerva." Kata Max suara berat.

"Kenapa Dewi itu datang sendirian? Kan bisa saja dia datang bersama lainnya, bukan?" Tanya Koji.

"Aku tahu itu. Tetapi. Dia bukan lawan sembarangan." Kata Max berlari, dan menoleh tulisan berlantai 10th .

"Apa maksudmu?!" kata Ichinose terus berlari, hingga napasnya tidak beraturan.

Max memang tipe sulit mencari alasan yang pas untuk memberitahunya. Jika dia salah satu kata saja, nyawa mereka akan terancam dan bisa-bisa menjadi target kedua belah pihak, yaitu Olympus dan pemerintah. Selain itu, Max dulu mengenakan tatto berlogo Templar, dan dia menyembunyikan masa lalunya yang kelam, di mana dia pernah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat kejam dan tidak bisa ditolerir oleh pihak Templar 10 tahun yang lalu. Namun, dia tidak mau terlarut-larut dalam bayang-bayang masa lalunya. Dia harus fokus membantu mereka untuk mencegah Dewa Dewi Olympus berkuasa kembali serta menghentikan aksi Templar.

"Menurutku, Minerva itu memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda. Dia memiliki kemampuan keterampilan dalam merajut, dan berpikir secara strategis. Dia dilahirkan bersama perisai dan tombak pada saat Jupiter atau kalian panggil dengan sebutan Zeus lewat kepalanya. Dia berhubungan intim dengan saudaranya, Metis hingga terjadinya hamil. Namun, karena para Dewa Dewi takut akan kecemburannya dan memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar melebihi langit, maka Jupiter memutuskan untuk menaruh janin Metis ke kerangka kepalanya. Saat itulah, dia lahir dari kepala. Untuk sekarang, kita harus segera mengalahkan Minerva sekarang sebelum terlambat." Kata Max.

"Aku tahu itu! Tetapi bagaimana cara kita mengalahkannya? Dia kan seorang Dewi Olympus, bukan?" kata Koichirou mendengus.

Max pun berhenti sejenak, dan merogoh sesuatu. Dia yakin, benda tersebut ada di saku celana miliknya.

"Hoi! Ini bukan saatnya untuk—" belum meneruskan kata-kata Ichinose, Max mendapatkan apa yang dia rogoh dari saku celananya. Ternyata, itu adalah sebuah batu warna kuning.

"Batu?!" teriak mereka kepada Max yang kesal karena pelariannya berhenti begitu saja olehnya.

Batu itu berbentuk kubus, dilapisi kuning yang bergelombang warna merah. Terlihat jelas kubus itu menyimpan kekuatan tersembunyi, di mana terdapat sebuah elemen. Ada 8 kubus yang dia punya, tetapi baru 3 batu, yaitu kuning, merah dan biru. Tetapi, yang dipegang oleh Max adalah kubus berwarna kuning. Selain itu, ada aliran yang terpancar di kubus tersebut, dan itu adalah petir. Elemen tersebut muncul secara tiba-tiba, dan ada logo yang baru-baru ini muncul.

Ҕ

Terlihat jelas, aura kuning muncul terpancar di sekeliling mereka. Koji terkagum dengan elemen petir, Koichirou hanya diam, Mayuri dan Ichinose kaget kubus tersebut hanya muncul di sekitar saja.

"Itu…apa?" Tanya Ichinose.

"Ini adalah cube element. Kubus ini aku kasih hanya berdasarkan hati kalian. Benda ini akan memilih kalian berempat. Sebenarnya, aku mau menunjukkan ini kepada kakakmu dan juga Satoru. Berhubung Mayumi sedang bertarung dan Satoru menghilang, jadi aku gunakan ini hanya untuk darurat. Aku hanya memberikan 1 elemen saja dulu, yaitu petir. Nah thunder cube, tunjukkan kepada kita semua, siapa yang pantas menggunakan elemen tersebut dan menolong Mayumi?" kata Max teriak kepada cube.

Kubus kuning tersebut bergerak sangat cepat dan tiba-tiba, tepat mengarah ke Mayumi. Dia tidak sadar, kalau kubus tersebut jatuh ke tangan miliknya. Beberapa meter, benda tersebut mengeluarkan aliran listrik yang paling mematikan dan mengarah ke Minerva.

"Ehhhh?! Nee-chan?! Bagaimana—" kata Mayuri terkejut setengah mati.

"Sudah kuduga. Spesialis Mayumi bukan support type, tetapi…fighter. Dan petir itu, adalah partner barunya. GheMiHo."

~o0o~

Seorang pria yang mengenakan hoodie silver bergaris merah, mengenakan tas kecil, baju putih polos, celana biru, dan sepatu sneakers berwarna hitam bergaris putih, sedang mengamati pertarungan Mayumi melawan Minerva. Pergelangan tangannya di pasang sarung berbentuk pisau, dan berwarna coklat. Dia terus mengamati, hingga dia tak sabar ingin mengalahkan Dewi Olympus tersebut. Bahkan, dia telah mempersiapkan sesuatu untuknya. Terlihat jelas dia menggenggam piece of eden miliknya, dan sorot matanya telah berubah menjadi kuning emas. Tubuhnya dialiri listrik yang akan menyebar ke sekitarnya. Namun, dia dicegah oleh seorang wanita berambut hitam, mengenakan topi, baju kaos bermotif "I give little s#it to you" serta mengenakan jeans warna hitam.

"Desmond, kenapa kau ada di—begitu iya? Kau sedang mengamati Minerva rupanya?" Tanya wanita tersebut sembari tersenyum.

"Kau rupanya, Rebecca." Kata Desmond menoleh, kemudian dia mengamati mereka sedang bertarung.

"Kau ini…Sejak Lucy Stillman meninggal, kau diliputi rasa kemarahanmu terhadap kedua Dewi tersebut, Minerva dan Juno. Bener-bener deh." Kata Rebecca menggeleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau datang ke sini untuk menceramahiku? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu." Kata Desmond terkesan cuek terhadap Rebecca.

Rebecca paham betul perkataan Desmond barusan. Dia masih menyimpan rasa sakit hati karena dia telah membunuh Lucy. Walau ayahnya, Wills 'Bills' Miles tidak menyalahkan Desmond karena dia berusaha untuk menghentikan Juno. Namun, tetap saja Desmond merasa bersalah kepadanya. Setelah sembuh dari koma, dia terus berlatih, hingga menjadi Assassin. Buktinya, gerakannya semakin cepat dan mudah untuk menyelinap masuk.

"Begitu iya. Ngomong-ngomong, salah seorang informan memberitahu kita bahwa aka nada pertarungan dashyat. Jadi kau harus—apa itu?!" kata Rebecca menunjuk ke atas. Desmond menoleh ke arah cahaya tersebut. Cahaya berwarna kuning yang dialiri listrik.

"Ini…mustahil! GheMiHo!" kata Desmond terbelalak melihatnya. Tidak hanya itu, Piece of Eden bereaksi mengakibatkan tubuh Desmond dialiri listrik berwarna kuning, sehingga mengerang kesakitan.

"Argghhhh!" erang Desmond kesakitan di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Desmond! Bertahanlah!" kata Rebecca, dan berusaha menyentuhnya. Namun, tangannya kesetrum dan bingung apa yang harus dilakukan terhadapnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Desmond kesakitan. Biasanya, dia tidak merasakan apapun jika berhubungan dengan Piece of Eden. Tetapi, kasus ini berbeda. Piece of Eden bereaksi beserta batu GheMiHo, apalagi cahaya dan petir menjadi sebuah elemen, di mana belum ada yang menguasai perpaduan dua elemen tersebut.

Sementara itu, Mayumi menengok ke atas, dan tiba-tiba batu GheMiHo jatuh di atas kepalanya, dan menggenggam batu, tepat di tangan kanan, dan berlogo pada semua sisi.

Ҕ

"Batu itu! Kenapa kau yang memegangnya?!" geram Minerva.

"Batu ini…telah memilihku?" kata Mayumi bingung.

"Itu milikmu, Nee-chan!" teriak Mayuri berteriak kepadanya.

Mayumi menoleh, dan muncul teman-temannya yang mendukungnya. Mayuri, Koichirou, Ichinose, Koji, dan orang yang belum dia kenal telah membuatnya merasa tenang kembali. Memang, batu GheMiHo telah menenangkan hati Mayumi yang dilanda kebencian dan kemarahan kepada Olympus. Namun, dia sekarang bersikap tenang dan tubuhnya dialiri listrik untuk mengatasi rasa kesedihan yang melanda dirinya. Dia harus move on, dan terus mencari Satoru sampai ketemu.

"Namamu GheMiHo iya? Aku Shimasaki Mayumi. Salam kenal, GheMiho," kata Mayumi tersenyum manis kepada batu tersebut.

"Terima kasih kalian semua!" teriak Mayumi tersenyum tulus.

Mayuri lega, Mayumi telah menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Murah senyum, semangat, penuh energetic. Kali ini, dia harus mendukung kakaknya mengalahkan Minerva bersama teman-temannya.

"Kembalikan batu GheMiHo kepadaku!" teriak Minerva.

Mayumi mulai konsentrasi bersama batu miliknya, GheMiHo. Naginata miliknya dialiri listrik, dan terlihat jelas bahwa warna naginata bukan putih, tetapi warna kuning yang bentuknya seperti halilintar. Selain itu, ujung sebelah kiri naginata memiliki bentuk yang sama, walau ukurannya kecil dan dihiasi bulu berwarna kuning. Sarung tangannya berbentuk oval, yang bagian atas memiliki keempat bola mata yang mirip seperti radar pesawat. Bedanya, tidak ada titk merah maupun putih. Yang ada hanyalah level satu sampai dengan level lima. Semakin besar levelnya, semakin besar kekuatan dan daya serangannya.

"Enak saja, Minerva! Kali ini, aku yang dulu menyerangmu." Kata Mayumi tersenyum.

"Huh! Begitu iya…kalau begitu, aku rebut GheMiHo dengan paksa!" teriak Minerva.

To be Continued


End file.
